


Magnets

by Cantatrice18



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Drunkenness, Gen, Janet's Mind, Magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Magnets are Janet's worst nightmare - a drug that keeps her from helping those she loves, and from protecting herself.





	Magnets

Janets feel no pain. This is helpful for reboot situations, which would otherwise be quite traumatic. They also don't feel fear, or at least, they shouldn't. They are all-knowing beings, protected by the void and their own abilities. Of course, there can always be exceptions. 

Magnets are this Janet’s exception. The effects of magnetic bracelets might resemble being drunk, but the feeling is far closer to that of being drugged. Rohypnol in the form of handcuffs. For someone who normally controls everything, being stripped of that control is by far the worst outcome imaginable. And Janet can imagine a lot. Technically she can imagine everything. Ostriches playing chess on top of a moving snowmobile, or a toddler moonwalking over a sea of lavender-scented shampoo, for instance. But why bother? 

Magnets made her world dangerous. They made her powerless to protect herself, physically and mentally. She could be marbleized by anyone. She could be forced to watch her friends tortured (friends are still a strange concept: she isn't a person, how are friends possible?). She could be cajoled into revealing secrets she would have died rather than tell. If she could remove one thing from the universe, it would be magnets. And genocide. And those hats that hold beer cans. But mostly magnets. Because of all the terrifying things in existence, only magnets could make her betray those she loved most.


End file.
